One Hundred Trials For Survival
by Mogther
Summary: The SAO Adventure Begins! When four brothers enter a game, and find out they can't get out, their adventure starts! Will they triumph? Or will they fall before they reach the 100th floor? Join Aurven as he and his 3 brothers brave the death game, which could cost them their very lives.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online, aka SAO, or anything affiliated with it. This fanfic is purely for entertainment purposes. However, the OC's in this story that are mine are Aurven, Zen, Dred, and Aletor.**

**(A/N): Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction, so please give me feedback and reviews about it, it will let me know whether or not to continue with the storyline. Thanks in advance and get to reading!**

_**Chapter 1: The SAO Adventure Begins!**_

"Link Start!"

Bright colors zoomed past Aurven as he enters the character creation screen. Class choice? I will go as a Rogue, thought Aurven as he selected Rouge. When all was said and done, he pressed finish. "Welcome to Sword Art Online" said a message that popped up. The area exploded into shards, and reassembled as Aurven entered the world. He gasped. The sky was bright blue, with a slightest orange tinge on the horizon, just above the buildings in the Town of Beginnings. The smell of food wafting from a nearby inn, and the sound of the wind gently bouncing off the roofs and moving leafs that lingered in the courtyard, all came together to make perfect gaming sound quality. Aurven looked around as more and more players loaded into the world. He almost forgot that in a virtual reality video game, you were the character. He looked down at his hands, and and smirked. He was finally in Aincrad!

* * *

"Wake up!" called a voice, and Aurven groaned. It was dark. Yet another day of school, he thought. Being a senior was tough. "All right, all right, calm down Mom." A snicker came from across the dark bedroom, from the lonely corner where his older brother was sitting. "Oh, shut up Dred." Aurven sat up, and looked at the clock. It read 6:00. He got up, and started to get dressed. He was thinking about the events of the day, when he froze. He just remembered, SAO comes out today! A wide smirk spreads across his face, and he resumes dressing, although more rushed than before. Dred snickers again, and states," Looks like another fun day of school for you." Aurven threw him a dirty look. " Come on, you're going to miss the bus!" Aurven's mother called. "Alright, chill!" He replied, and headed out the door to catch the bus. He walked down the road, only to be greeted at the bus stop by his two younger brothers, Aletor and Zen. " 'Morning" yawned Zen, stretching his arms up. Aletor jumped up and down, clearly excited. " The game comes out today, doesn't it?" Aurven nodded, and looked around. Today looked glum, the sky was full of dark clouds, with the wind mildly tugging on his hair. Today's forecast predicted rain showers, recalled Aurven, as the bus appeared around the corner. " Yup, it comes out today, but we're going to have to wait until after school to buy the game. I'm going to buy Dred a copy of the game, see if i can't convince him to try it out a little." Zen gave Aurven a doubtful look. "Good luck with that, it'll take a while before he'll consent to play any kind of game." He yawned again, and as the bus rolled slowly to a stop, Zen and Aurven boarded the bus. Aletor was left waiting for his bus. "I'll see you guys after school!" He shouted, as the bus rolled away. Aurven took a seat to himself, and looked out the fog covered window. He couldn't wait to play Sword Art Online. He thought about what it was going to be like, considering it's the first ever VRMMORPG, which stood for Virtual Reality Massive Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game, to come out, using high tech servers and this headgear called 'Nerve Gear' to initialize the game by putting you into a coma like state and sending your consciousness game data, linking you to the game. He read all the articles about it, and admitted that this game was going to be the first of the many in this new gaming era. Thank god I was born in this generation, he thought as the bus rolled down the highway to school. Today was going to be fun.

Aurven woke up to the teacher tapping him on the shoulder. "Wake up, this is a classroom, not your personal sleeping place." He sat upright, and looked around. Several students snickered, and returned to working on their composition. He glanced to his right, looking at the rain pouring down the sky like bullets. It was last period, almost the end of school. God this day has been too long. Time seemed to drag on, making minutes feel like hours. With 3 minutes left until the bell rang, Aurven started packing his things into his bag. The teacher looked at him smartly, narrowing his eyes as Aurven showed an obvious talent for not paying attention in class. The teacher decided to give him a detention tomorrow when he comes into class. Unfortunately the teacher didn't know that he wouldn't be around the next day. The bell rang, and the classroom exploded with the sounds of paper being shuffled, bags being zipped, and chairs being pushed around roughly. "Thank god its over" Aurven mumbled, as he heads out the classroom and to the exit, only to stop when he heard his name being called.

"Hey! Wait up!" Zen came running, clutching his bag to his side. "Don't leave without me, you promised we'd get the game together!" Aurven groaned, hoping that he walked a little faster to avoid his chatterbox brother. They walked past the buses, and to the local video game store where a line had begun outside the shop. The poster on the glass pane of the shop read "New copies of the Sword Art Online Game, available for purchase!" Mogther looked in his wallet to double check that he had sufficient funds, then entered the store. A few minutes later, he came out with 4 copies of the game. "Here you go" he said, as he handed Zen a copy. Zen yelled " Oh yeah, let's get started!" They walked home, talking about what they were going to do first when they started playing. "I am going to go leveling" said Zen. "I got to be as strong as possible, I'll beat all of you!" Aurven smirked, and smoothly replied," Oh yeah? Well with my fast Rouge attacks, you aren't going to stand a chance against my barrage of strikes!" Zen refused to be outdone. " Well then, I'll increase my defensive stats to a level where you won't put a smudge on me." Aurven scoffs." Dude, I'm gonna bust through your defense like paper. Just watch me, you'll see."

They arrived at the house, where an eager looking Aletor stood waiting, slightly bouncing in place with impatience. " You got the game?" Aurven handed Aletor one of the copies. He said " Thanks!" Aurven walked to his bedroom, where four beds laid, all set up for the game. Dred was sitting on his, and he shot a wicked grin at him as he walked by. " Going to play your little kiddy games?" Aurven replied," Only because you're too afraid to admit that i might be better than you!" Dred gave him a sarcastic remark. " Oh yes, i stand no chance against you. " Aurven laughed." This is enough proof that you couldn't compare to me, you're too shrewd to admit that you wouldn't stand a chance against me. Want to bet on it?" He held up a copy of the game, waving in front of Dreds leering eyes. "Fine, I'll prove to you that i am far more superior." Dred said, and snatched the game from his hands. When the four brothers gathered in the bedroom, Aurven announced " Alright guys, it's time to see if this game is really worth it. We are all going to be in the same party, so get ready. I am going to be a rogue, Zen plans on being our main swordsman, Aletor is our man with the axe, and last and the least, Dred is our strategic player, armed with a bow. Ready?" Everyone nodded (Dred sneered) and plugged in the headgear and loaded the game. Everyone said, in unison, "Link Start!"

Aurven opened his eyes, and looked around. He watched as Aletor, Zen, and Dreds characters loaded fully. "Wow" said Zen, as Aletor jumped around, and started running in circles, laughing with glee. Dred pulled out his bow, and checked it with narrowed eyes. "The graphics are okay," he said, although he was pretty impressed with how well the developer Kayaba had done. Aurven looked at his own level and stats. Level 1. He swiped his hand down in midair and a menu popped up, listing his items, equipment, weapons and stats. He took note of his speed and agility levels, but noticed that his attack stat was near to none. Better raise it, he thought, as he pulled up the friend list and sent a friend request and a party invite to his brothers. When everyone was all set, they set off to the nearby boar fields to train. Aurven watched as Zen charged at a boar, whilst activating a sword skill to destroy the creature. Aletor was busy battling another boar, his health rapidly decreasing due to lack of knowledge on how to operate his skills. Dred, on the other hand, was laying on a rock, watching the others with an almost lazy atmosphere.

Aurven shook his head, and proceeded to attack a level 3 boar. He rushed in, and pulling out a pair of daggers, sliced at the boar, but dealing barely any noticeable damage. The boar only looked ticked off, and it grunted as it charged head on towards him. He located a skill called Assassin's Barrage, and activated it, thus unleashing a barrage of strikes, repetitively until the monster died. "Level Up!" A message read, and Aurven deposited his attribute points on into his strength, increasing his overall damage considerably. He charged at another boar, and noticed his melee damage had increased significantly. He finished killing the monster, and called everyone around. "Alright guys, what's your current levels now?" Aletor answered," I'm level 3!" Zen said " Yeah, same here." Aurven said "I'm level 2, i should gain another level soon. What about you, Dred?" Dred smiled wickedly, and replied," I'm level 5." Aurven jaw dropped. "How is that possible, you were sitting on a rock the entire time!" "I guess i'm better than you thought." He said with a sneer. Aurven's face changed, and headed towards a boss level 5 boar. He activated his Assassin's barrage, and also threw some critical strikes, while dancing around the boar with almost inhuman speed. The boar grew frustrated, and activated a skill, in which the boar spun around in a fiery red whirl, knocking Aurven off his feet. Dred laughed as he struggled to his feet. The boar charged at him, and just in the nick of time he flicked his wrist in an upward motion and stabbed the boar in the face, thus destroying it and gaining 2 levels at once. He smiled broadly, as Dreds smirk turned to a scowl. Zen laughed, and Aletor exclaims his congratulations. Aurven added his attribute points to his strength stat again, boosting his damage by almost double its previous value. He also gained a new skill. "Poisonous Dagger Strike" Cool, he thought, and walked over to Dred, and said" How's that, you stinker?" Dred looked away and said," Some people just get lucky, next time i hope you explode into a million pieces!" Aurven smirked, then looked up into the sky, noticing that it was evening.

The sun started to descend to the horizon, and the orange glow met with the black night as it slowly crawled out of sight. Suddenly, a message popped up on all the brothers interfaces, Returning to Town of Beginnings, it read. Blue mist surrounded the brothers, and they found themselves teleported to the starting town, where other players were being teleported to as well. A murmur arose, people wondering what was happening. Suddenly, the sky lit up with red error messages. Red liquid leaked from these error messages, until it formed a rather large distinguishable figure that was cloaked in a dark red robe. The figure spoke. " Hello, players of Sword Art Online. I am Kayaba Akihiko, SAO's gamemaster. Many of you may be wondering why you were summoned here. I summoned you to tell you some of the exclusive features of this game." He paused. The silence over the town was almost unbearable. " New features of SAO are as follows: You cannot log out. I repeat, this is not a defect of the game, but a feature. Nor can anyone from the outside world remove the Nerve Gear from your heads. If this should be attempted, your nerve gear will emit small microwaves, which will fry your brain, thus ending your life. Also, you only have one life in the game. If your HP reaches 0, the microwaves in your nerve gear will kill you. As a result, 218 players have already died from Aincrad and the real world. The only way to exit Sword Art Online is to beat all 100 floors. Good luck players." He finished. He slowly faded into nothingness, and suddenly the sky returned to its starry night view.

Moments go by, where the players stand in shock. One girl started screaming," No! It can't be true!" And with that, the entire town erupted with noise. Players rushed to leave the town, others crouched in fright. Aurven looked around, and grabbed Aletor and Zen by the collar of their armor, and led them away from town, Dred following behind closely, his expression is serious. When they traveled far enough away from the town, they stopped and sat down on the ground, ignoring the monsters that were walking around nearby. "Wh..what the hell?!" Zen said, shaking his head. Dred looked at Aurven and shouted," You convinced us to play this game, now we can't leave and we could get killed! This is all your fault!" These words stung Aurven, but a smirk slowly spread across his face." Well... I don't know about you guys, but I'm sure not going to die out here! Let's train, train until no one can kill us, let's become the strongest players in Aincrad!" Aletor and Zen nodded, but Dred replied," You are obviously still immature, Aurven. What if Aletor or Zen die? How are you going to just let them continue into the wild? Mom would kill you if they got hurt!" He looked sadly at Dred. "But if we just sit around doing nothing, then how are we going to ever get out of this game? We have to try, or die trying. Either you're with us, or you're against us." Dred dropped his eyes, and murmured," All right... I'm with you." Aurven stood up straight, his gaze staring determined into the distance as he thought of the adventure ahead.

* * *

**Well that's what i got so far, tell me what you think of it! I'm working on Chapter 2, but I'm going to need more reviews to help me publish faster. More reviews means faster updates! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
